Talk:The Great Sand Sea
Possibly the hardest rare mob to find ingame http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gZXbw4qM1i4 ..... not anymore lol Adie123 00:30, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ---- Rare spawn br related? I trust the Hellbiter PC sequence with 3 mobs in the cauldron, more likely to be accurate than the one listed with only 2 in the cauldron. 2 mobs in cauldron doesnt fit the rest of the PC spawn sequences. XBOX only has 2 mobs in cauldron. - Adie123 01:02, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :There is possibly a minimum BR requirement for The Great Sand Sea. At BR 27 I cannot get rares nor GB to spawn. I will update with BR when I find out when they appear. (XBox) Looks like they start to show up at BR 28. Got BR 28 on my visit and came back in and Hellbiter was there. User:Whitewolf11761 :Ok, i guess ill have to add some mobs as a different color then, to indicate they dont appear at lower levels. Otherwise we could end up having way too many spawn sequences. Comments on this please Merthos/Ferret :) - Adie123 00:04, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :: playing through with a trainer keeping BR at 1, no problems spawning hellbiter. Kaply 14:15, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::I havn't spent too much visits but found the first rare on BR 29 (XBOX). - Merthos 16:23, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :then the hellbiter with 2 mobs in cauldron must be wrong or its xbox sequence - Adie123 14:19, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ---- XBOX - I managed to spawn all the respawnable rares with both Grand Beetle and Divain as the only regular monster on the map, also got Pale Leafhopper with Grand Beetle (the table lists only Divain) and Gomei with Divain (the description says GB only). I think it's safe to say that all the rare monsters in The Great Sand Sea - Searing Cauldron can be spawned with either Grand Beetle or Divain so long as there is only one type of regular monster on the map. Drake178 15:14, 21 April 2009 (UTC) * Well apparently there is a no rare spawn on the PC as well. I have Deathclaws/Spiritlord in the first area, and Terrapest/Spiritlord/Abelisk in the Searing Cauldron. PHJF 04:09, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :I've spawned Gomei on PC with both Divain and Deathclaw in the Searing Cauldron. Nameless One 20:56, 15 July 2011 Harvesting Spot Moved from the Great Sand Sea map image page by Drake178 03:30, 3 August 2009 (UTC): :using the illustrated map of The great sand sea-searing couldron, half-way inbetween treasure chest T1 and treasure chest T2 lies another harvesting spot. the harvesting spot is closer to T1 than T2 but not much farther away. My advice to finding it would be to walk straight from one treasure chest to the other looking for any signs of shining coming from the ground. Pale Leafhopper PC, found it with a Grand Beetle in the Searing Cove, Grand Beetles and Death Claws in the Searing Cauldron And found another sequence... Forgotten Queen: Spiritlord in the Searing Cove, Death Claws and Divains in the Searing Cauldron. All Spiritlords Got Gomei to spawn with all Spiritlords in Cauldron. PC version. ' Forgotten Queen ' On PC: One Grand Beetle and three Deathclaws in Searing Cove. Grand Beetles and Deathclaws in Searing Cauldron. BR 47.--DarkKanda (talk) 20:46, March 7, 2013 (UTC) PC: Spiritlord and 3 Deathclaws in Searing Cove. Terrapests and Spiritlords in Searing Cauldron. NO Deathclaws/Divains in Searing Cauldron. 01:46, August 13, 2013 (UTC) PC: 3 Deathclaws in Searing Cove, Grand Beetles and Deathclaws in Searing Cauldron; BR 27. Sorator (talk) 05:52, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Gomei PC: Deathclaw and GB in Searing Cove and Davain + Deathclaw in Searing Cauldron BR 96 Good luck everyone =) Normal Monsters Respawn? i came to great sand sea for grand beetle barb and thought i should do a little grinding here, so 1st i killed the 3 deathclaws in searing cove(dint kill the lil salamnder), moved to the next area, linked 52 enemies using a little cheat(deathclaw+divain+terrapest), after the battle, i found more and linked 34 enemies ... but after the battle i went to find some treasures and morsel and saw too many monsters are still there, but i remember correctly i have already defeated the terrapests near marker 6 and marker E, but they are still there,(note that i did not save and reload and also did not exit to the searing cove area, so the monsters here respawn while still in the area? in one of my previous runs i linked all abelisks and spiritlords in that area, and after i killed them , they did not respawn, so this respawn condition might be specific(deathclaw+divain+terrapest) --Avil172 (talk) 21:21, April 23, 2014 (UTC)avil172 : Reading Monster Respawning might be useful. Zephyr (talk) 09:03, April 24, 2014 (UTC)